I know you like me
by Spartanica
Summary: InoShikaTemari. That's right. It's a threesome. Oneshot. Summary inside.


**Oneshot: Temari/Shikamaru/Ino**

**That's right. It's a threesome. Not too much of a plot here. Plots tend to ruin the awesomeness of oneshots. But basically, it's Naruto's 18th birthday. Temari, Ino and Shikamaru get bored with the ridiculous games and drinking and decide to retire for the night. Read and review. Let me know if there are any other pairings you want to see. **

Shikamaru didn't know how he gotten roped into this. Sure, Naruto was a friend. Sort of. But parties weren't his thing. They were so stupid. People have birthdays all the time. Why did they have to celebrate it?

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Ino was a few feet ahead of him, now she turned back to glare at him, hands on her hips. Her hair was down for once, although her bangs still fell into her blue eyes. She had abandoned her usual attire for a form-fitting lavender dress that fell to just above her knees. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice her curves, each sweeping out in a perfect arc. He remembered telling her, a few months ago, that she shouldn't try to starve herself for Sasuke. The topic had never come up again, but Ino had filled out a bit, and now she looked beautiful.

Shikamaru stopped walking, shoving his hands into his pockets. "This is stupid, why do we even have to go?" He grumbled.

Ino darted back and grasped Shikamaru's wrist, pulling him forward. Damn, she had gotten strong. He felt himself being dragged along behind the blond, a faint smile touching his lips.

By the time they got there, the party was already well under way. Shikamaru was a bit surprised. /Everyone/ was there. Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura. He even saw Gaara and Kankurou in a corner. When he noticed the sand siblings, he realized Temari must be around somewhere too.

"Hey, genius." A voice from behind him caused Shikamaru to turn, seeing the other blond who dominated his thoughts standing before him. Her hair was up in it's usual style, and a black miniskirt showed off the entirety of her incredible legs, absent of their fishnets. Temari had a smile on her face, and was holding a red cup in her hands. Shikamaru leaned forward to sniff it's contents. It was fizzy, and the bubbles tingled his nose.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Did you really think i'd be drinking? It's just Pepsi." Shikamaru scowled.

"Whatever." He muttered, looking around for Ino, who had vanished. Most likely she had gone to find out something about Sasuke. But the boy was gone, and Shikamaru was pretty sure he wasn't coming back. Folding his arms, Shikamaru leaned back against the wall. "What are you here for?" He asked Temari flatly.

The blond glanced over at Shikamaru. "It was Gaara's idea, actually." She replied.

"You're joking." Shikamaru said, shocked. Sure, Gaara had gotten a lot more social. But for him to bring his siblings all the way to Konoha just for a party...It was a bit much.

"Here, Shikamaru." Ino had reappeared by his side. Apparently, she hadn't gone to find Sasuke, for she returned with two drinks. "It's only soda." She said at his hesitation. Shikamaru took the cup and smiled.

A great cheer erupted from the crowd. Shikamaru looked up at the staircase, where Naruto was running down into the living room. From then on, the party erupted into pure madness. Music, dancing, drugs...You name it. Shikamaru, Temari and Ino were all not really into that sort of thing, and stayed in the corner. From the looks of things, Naruto had started a game of truth or dare.

Gaara was in the middle of making out with Neji. Temari really didn't want to see that. "Gross," She turned away, and Shikamaru grabbed Ino and Temari's wrists, pulling them into the hallway. The girls went very willingly. Things were getting creepy out there. Shikamaru found a spare bedroom and closed the door behind all of them, shutting out the noise.

"That was too much." He muttered.

"No, That was disgusting." Temari said, plopping down onto the bed.

"Tell me about it." Ino grumbled. She sat down next to Temari.

"So what are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked, folding his arms. "This thing won't be over for another hour, at least."

Temari looked at Ino, who stared back. Temari murmured something in Ino's ear. Ino's eyes widened. She and Temari spoke in hushed tones for a few moments, and Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably. Finally, they both stood. Ino locked the door and Temari placed one hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"While we're waiting..." Temari murmured, lips nearly touching Shikamaru's skin. "Maybe the three of us could..." She nibbled gently on Shikamaru's ear, and he blinked in surprised.

"Wh...?" He knew what they were talking about, but wondered if it was some sort of joke.

Ino laced her arms around Shikamaru's waist from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"This probably isn't a good idea." Shikamaru stuttered while Temari did sinful things with her tongue.

"Aw hell," Shikamru said suddenly, Ino's fingers dancing along the inside of his thighs. He turned and grasped Ino's waist, lifting her and nearly throwing her onto the bed alongside Temari. He lay down in between them, and all three worked to rid each other of their pesky clothes.

Shikamaru backed up on the bed, kneeling just in front of the headboard. He pulled off his jacket, but then paused, dumbstruck at the sight in front of him. Holy crap.

Temari was pulling off Ino's dress in a tantalizingly slow way while Ino's hand tugged at Temari's skirt. The blonds undressed each other within moments, then Temari ran her hands down Ino's sides, gently pushing her onto her back. Ino's neck arched in pleasure when Temari reached Ino's thighs. She lowered her mouth, tongue flicking along Ino's skin.

Shikamaru felt a shudder in his body. He couldn't move. This was...Too much. When Temari's lips reached Ino's womanhood, Ino's hands moved up to tangle in the dirty blond's hair. "Temari-chan..." She moaned, head flung back.

That was it. Shikamaru couldn't take it any longer. He moved forward, now both fully undressed and fully aroused, and brought both blonds horizontal alongside him. He kissed Temari fiercely, tongue pushing it's way into her mouth and tangling with hers.

Oh god. What was Shino /doing/? The bleach blond was laying behind him, sucking on the skin of his shoulders. Her hands moved down his sides smoothly, fingers slowly wrapping around his hips.

Shikamaru could barely keep up with these two. Temari broke the kiss to suck on his adam's apple, biting his neck softly. Shikamaru's eyes widened, feeling Ino's fingers touch his testes. "Sweet Kami..." Shikamaru hissed as Ino began to do things to his balls that made him turn over and straddle the girl.

One knee was on either side of her hips, and he leaned down, sucking on her nipples, which were already hard. He didn't even have time to worry if he had scorned Temari, for the dirty blond was now leaning over him, her breasts pressed against his back. Shit. His entire body was sweating now, and he could tell that both girls were getting hot as well. His swollen member was quivering almost painfully. He needed to get some /now/.

Grasping Temari's wrist, Shikamaru pulled her over his shoulder and back down onto the bed so she was lying beside Ino. A devilish grin was present on the faces of both girls. He knew they were enjoying this, but it was making him so aroused that he was in pain.

Shikamaru positioned his manhood just inside Ino's entrance, then, using his left hand to hold himself up, he used his right to stroke Temari's stomach. His palm moved down over her creamy skin, fingers finding the folds of her womanhood. He inserted one finger, finding her clit when Temari shivered with a wave of pleasure.

Not wasting any more time, he plunged inside Ino, at the same time adding another finger inside Temari. He moved his wrist and hips in the same rythmic motion. Ino's hands were tangled in his brown hair, and Temari could barely think as Shikamaru continued to press her clit. Each time, a shiver raked her hips, moving through her entire body.

As the pace increased, Shikamaru's breath grew ragged. His eyes were open, sweat dripping down his face as he felt himself coiling, the ball inside him bunching tighter and tighter, the heat consuming his every thought.

He exploded inside Ino just as Temari came, her juices spilling onto his fingers and the bedsheets. "Shika!" Ino cried out as she too came, flinging back her chin.

All three were panting, and as Shikamaru pulled his half-erect dick from Ino, Temari smiled. "My turn," She whispered, watching Shikamaru roll onto his back.

"What...?" Shikamaru murmured stupidly. There was more? The last one had been so intense, he didn't feel like he could go again.

Temari moved on top of Shikamaru. "Don't worry, Shika-kun." She growled. "I'll help." She leaned down, kissing his chest, then running her tongue down his abdomen.

Shikamaru whimpered in helpless pleasure. What was she going to do? He let out a moan as her lips engulfed his cock. Nevermind. He figured it out.

And Ino wasn't done either. He could see her blue eyes hovering over his face, and she was kissing him. He gave himself up to the pleasure. There was no point in trying to fight it any longer. He returned the kiss, lips pressing against Ino's as Temari continued sucking, commiting devilish acts down in his groin area. He grew hard again very quickly, and just when he thought he was about to come again, Temari stopped.

"No," Shikamaru growled, fingers wrapped in Temari's hair. He pushed her head back down, and she finished what she had started, sucking hard and massaging him until he came into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, continuing to gently massage his member so he remained hard, then moved back up to his neck. Ino pulled back out of Shikamaru's view. He didn't have time to be concerned as to where she had gone, since now Temari was straddling him, sitting up and positioning her entrance over his tool.

He moaned, thrusting his hips up into Temari, whose chin was tilted towards the ceiling. She was breathing heavily, grinding their hips together forcefully. Shikamaru's hands were on her waist, digging into her soft, smooth skin. Then he remembered Ino, feeling two fingers dancing around his ass, finding his puckered entrance. 'Damn...' He thought wildly.

Ino dug her fingers farther into him, finding his prostate within seconds. "Oh god," Shikamaru hissed, chest pushing up. Temari splayed her palms flat across his abdomen, pushing him back down flat on the bed. She continued to move her hips, and Ino continued to move her fingers, so that Shikamaru came for the third time within a few seconds. Temari followed shortly after, and they all seperated. Shikamaru lay motionless, panting. Ino lay down next to him on his left, and Temari on his right. He wrapped his arms around them, smirking.

He'd never bail on a party ever again.


End file.
